In present-day passenger aircraft, many electrical lines have to be laid inside the fuselage to connect numerous electrical and electronic components. For this purpose, the electrical lines or cables are guided along structural components of the aircraft, for example, and are mounted on the structural components by cable mounts at suitable intervals.
Due to the relatively complicated shapes of the structural components of an aircraft and also because it is necessary to lay electric cables of this type along the structural components, to guide them through passage openings in these structural components and/or to let cables of this type intersect one another, nowadays a large number of differently configured cable mounts is typically required for laying the individual cables or cable looms inside a commercial aircraft. For storage and production planning, high costs can be incurred due to the large number of different parts in aircraft production.
DE 10 2004 011 182 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,739 B2 describe a clamp mounting for electric line bundles, lines or pipes in aircraft which can be used due to a wedge construction on supports, for example on crossbars, with webs of a differing thickness.
Although the flexibility during use of a cable mount of this type could be improved with the wedge construction known from the prior art, there is still a need for a cable mount which can be adapted even more effectively to the requirements of the installation surroundings. It would be desirable if as few different types of mount as possible were necessary during the laying of cables of this type inside the fuselage. Furthermore, it would be useful in some situations to be able to subsequently change an adaptation of this type which had been carried out at one time, if it was required.